Vincent Warren
Early Life Vincent Warren was born to Franklin Warren and Michelle Warren, formerly Michelle Robinson, a distant relative of SPARTAN-013, in the city of Lister in the country of Aigburth on the moon of Ganymede, orbiting Jupiter in the Sol system, though when asked he says he was found in a cardboard box under a snooker table in a pub. He had a relatively turbulent childhood, being invovled in gang warfare. His father was away during his childhood, being invovled in fighting the Remnant, leaving his wife to bring up their son. Lister was home to one of the first Sangheili families to settle in human space, moving there with the father who got a job as technical advisor for the zero gravity testing facility there. He became friends with the youngest son of the family, of similar age to him, but amidst growing xenophobic and facist attitudes there, he was in a minority. For the majority of their youth they stood side by side in increasingly aggressive fights with other local youths and even young adults and adults until at the age of sixteen he watched his friend bleed to death from a gunshot wound form another youth. He struck back, allegedly beating several of them to death and greviously injuring several more, with one remaining in a coma to this day. The case was brought up in trial but thrown out for 'lack of proof', though it was alleged the Sangheili delegate, there on the buisness of the Sangheili youth being shot, had it thrown out and commended the young Vincent. After this his life steadily went downhill. His education suffered, he continued to fall in with a bad crowd and get into fights and got drunk, took drugs and got in trouble with the local law enforcement. Eventually, at 18, after stealing a car and being arrested, he was given a choice. Join the Marines or go to prison. After shipping out to basic at Paris Island on Earth, he met Lilha Raina, and although the two cadets shared some intrests, one was more interested in trying to get out of the UNSC while the other wanted to get in. In the end, they both got stationed in two different units and two different tasks. During basic it was found, despite Vincent's anti social nature, he held an extremely keen intellect and also an ability to repair and operate the Wolf All Terrain Armoured Assault Suit. He had been born and rasied around these suits, with his father one of the best Wolf Operators and his grandfather a test pilot for the original version and piloted his during the Second Battle of Earth, the Battle of Necropolis and the inner colony liberation. Despite his excellent combat talent and keen intellect, he was held back from OCS. He did recieve extra training as a Wolf Operator. He also demonstrated untapped skill with explosives, including a rumour that he tried to kill his Drill Sergeant by rigging his car with a explosive and skill in stealth and close quaters engagments, being very adept with a combat knife. UNSC He came out of basic in 2607 as a Private First Class, joining the 23rd Urban Assault Regiment as a Wolf Pilot, operating a M84B Dire Wolf All Terrain Armoured Assault Suit in squad support. He served with distinction, saving his squad on many occassions and exhibiting excellent leadership talents, prompting him to be promoted to Sergeant in a year. He was again promoted several times within 9 months to gunnery sergeant. He served with distinction, being both admirered by his men for his skill and bravery and by his officers for the admiration he held in his men and his talent in war. Up until now, his anti social attitude kept him clear of the officer ranks, but that was to change when the Covenant Remnant invaded Saphirre II. The capital of Opal where his company was stationed was invaded by a single massive air raid, forcing the airforce and armoured units stationed there to retreat as quickly as possible, leaving many infantry units stranded. One such unit was his company and after the air raid left a quater dead, including the company's command structure, leaving him the highest ranked soldier left in the company. As other infantry units elected to hold their ground in a desperate last stand rather than facing the prospect of retreating across half a continent that has rapidly fallen under enemy command, Warren chose to try to lead the men under his command to saftey. For a week he lead his unit on a near continous march, leading them almost 300 miles through enemy held territory or territory falling under command of the enemy. After 7 days of almost continual walking and fighting, with a third of the survivors falling prey to the Covenant Remnant attacks and the survivors pumping stims to stay awake and alive, they made it to the city of Pearl. This was as far as the unit could go, tired beyond belief ,they defend the besieged city with the combined forces of two battle worn infantry copamnies, a mechanized and an armoured company, along with support from a squadron of Axe Tank Hunters and Katana Fighters and RADAR support by a signals unit trapped in the doomed city. Warren ordered his unit to defend the airport in the city against a joint assault by Wraiths, Banshees, Brute infantry and even a Scarab. As they and the 3rd Armoured Company were pushed back against the walls the air port, trying desperatly to defend the vehicles landing there to be refueled and rearmed and going back into the sky to cover them. He recieved multiple medals for this battle as he continued fighting even afer his Wolf was rendered inoperable and engaged Wraiths with makeshift IED anti tank mines. Eventually the forward element of the UNSC counter attack arrived as Katana fighters dominated the sky and relieved the UNSC ground forces. He denied treatment in favour of his men and did this for 7 hours until he passed out from blood loss and the medics treated him. He received a battlefield comendation and a promotion to Second Lieutenant. His raw natural talent as both a soldier and officer lead to him being posted in the 117th Special Forces Reigment. During OPERATION:DEVIANT He lead a EVA assault from a Auk Utility Craft on a asteroid garisson, purposely decompressing several important sections, killing a portion of the garisson. He personally lead the close quaters assault that routed the survivors and took the asteroid base. During the later elements he and his unit jumped from their Petrel in low orbit and relieved Grey Platoon. During OPERATION:WARDOG his platoon elected to launch raids on enemy facilities in a unsupported fashion, though during one raid they were caught our by enemy Banshee support and remained pinned until releived by a air assault from Blue Platton, much to his chagrin and Second Lieutenant Raina's amusment. During the later OPERATION:REAPER he personally captured several rebel sympathizers and commanders in a number of dawn raids. Personal Life Vincent Warren, known as 'Ace' for his position as one of the best Wolf Pilots, has a long standing nature of anti social behavior and anti facist ideology. He can easily be described as thuggish and loutish, with a enjoyment of alcohol and fighting, along with his entire upper body half being covered in a tattoo. His most outstanding feature is a scar across his left eye. He spends his free time either playing a battered bass guitar he owns, designing his next tattoo or purposely getting his colleagues drunk. He is well liked by his men for his ability to empathize with them, having never gone through OCS. Within the 117th Regiment his natural talent for leadership, fighting and Wolf Piloting lead to him leading a platoon of similarly trained SPARTANS. He has had a on and off relationship with Second Lieutenant Lilha Raina, who, while sharing similar intrests, such as a love of similar music tastes and the same idea of a good time, are more or less at each others throats when not invovled in their candelstein relationship. He also posesses a pet snake, Victoria, who is named after a ex-girlfriend. Victoria is a 113cm long African, captive bred Royal Python. Personal Preferences He uses a MJOLNIR VII/I with a wolfs head shoulder flash. He operates a M84C Alpha Wolf All Terrain Armoured Assault Suit with a custom paint job of tattoo designs. He also has a M84 Wolf All Terrain Armoured Assault Suit with a matte black colour scheme. He uses a unmodified M73D Carbine and an M33 Revolver with a flash light on the forward rail. Quotes "Oi, get outta my way, unless you want some broken teeth, do ya?" "Make yourself useful, go get me four bottles of whisky and shot glasses. i'm gonna see how well you girls and boys hold your drink." "Queenie, you really need to learn when you need to be sublte. you can't just go around blowing shit up and hacking off limbs. Its not good for the whole 'stealth operation'." Trivia